


Little Something Extra

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Castiel, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, So dirty for something so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs just a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Something Extra

Dean’s not sure he’s hearing right when Cas groans out for more.

He’s already four fingers deep in Cas’ ass but that doesn’t stop Cas from demanding _“More”_ a second time before shoving himself back against Dean’s hand. Fingers as far as they’ll go until the hunter’s thumb is rubbing against his already stretched wide rim.

And that’s when realization hits Dean square in the forehead.

Oh… _oh_ … **_holy shit_**.

Cas' been pretty open about wanting to try all types of things in every aspect of his newly permanent human life, bedroom activities included. But Dean doesn’t exactly know how _he_ feels about having his entire hand shoved up Cas’ formerly angelic ass.

Seconds later it's another forceful roll of Cas's hips, with a determined and demanding, _please_ thrown in for added measure that obliterates all questions and any indecision that Dean may have had.

Yeah, ok, he can definitely get on board with this.

Dean places a nipping kiss to Cas’ left ass cheek then drags his tongue over his flushed, full hole before groping around in the sweat dampened sheets for the bottle of lube just recently used.

Once he finally gets a hold of the bottle, Dean pours lube into the palm of his hand still inside Cas until it trickles down his thighs. The cool liquid running in rivulets down heated flesh making the former angel whimper in a way that has Dean’s dick even _more_ interested in the proceedings. _If that's even possible_.

“I got you, I got you.” Dean reassures as he starts rubbing his thumb against the tight muscle while wondering, _despite maybe having seen porn that verifies it will_ , if there’s really gonna be enough room.

It’s only when muscles relax around the intrusion with a moan of approval from Cas that Dean can fit the digit easily along side the others.

From there Dean keeps still and watches in awe as Cas takes up the momentum, rocking back tentatively and further with each movement.

It’s not until Cas pushes enough to take Dean’s hand to the wrist that the hunter becomes an active participant again. The second Dean gets the go-ahead in the form of a gasped out, _Yes_ , from Cas, he shoves his hand in deep before twisting slowly back out as filthy squelching sounds fill the otherwise quiet room.

“Dean, so good.” Cas pants as he begins countering each thrust of the hunter’s hand and Dean thinks Cas might be a bit off on his assessment.

_Because it’s not just good, it’s downright awesome._


End file.
